Curse or blessing?
by KingKestral
Summary: "I never knew what she looked like; she told me that most other kids she looked after didn't like her because of a burn scar that covered her face… however, because I can't see, I'm blessed? I don't mind being alone, I'm ok with that… I just don't what to make others around me feel scared or sad…I may be blind but I can see more than most people"
1. -Prologue-

Prologue

"Is this the way back down to the main hall?" I said to myself as I stumbled around pathetically, I reached out my arms towards what I assumed to be a window. There was no doubt that I must have looked positively stupid to anyone watching me fumble my way down the walls with my arms out-stretched in front of me like the least intimidating zombie you'll ever meet and talking to myself like some sort of loon.

"I hope no one is watching me…" for all I knew everyone in the school could be silently watching me right now but I would have no idea… I wouldn't be able to see any of them…

That's the thing… I'm blind… Almost completely and utterly blind. I can see light and darkness and the occasional moving shadow that I assume to be a person but that's it… and that's how I ended up stroking my way around the school building… Yeah I really have no dignity…

I have always lived a slow life and so I was actually quite happy just slowly figuring out where the hell I was at the pace I was, I was in my own little world. however I was currently missing English literature so I had to find a way back… Somehow…

I love books….

Since I was a child my father always read to me… I would get lost in his words and everything about myself would be forgotten; I could be anything… anyone! The words were like a warm caressing blanket that would envelop me in a temple of fiction… I could learn anything and most importantly I could SEE everything…

Inside a book I can finally be myself…

"Right that's it! the next door I come to I'm going to enter and ask for help… you can do this just be brave… go in there and own the room, get their attention and get the information you need… "

"Just… act like you can see…"

When I was born my eyes hadn't developed properly and because of this, they are apparently a monotone, cloudy light blue without a pupil. There was never a time when I was able to see so I guess I'm unable to miss it…

Because I was such a clumsy child my mum struggled to look after me and because my dad worked a lot as head designer in a worldwide ship building company, I was looked after by a specialist carer most of the time…

She was nice…

I never knew what she looked like; she told me that most other kids she looked after didn't like her because of a horrific burn scar that covers her face… however, because I can't see, I'm blessed? (Or that's what she told me)… I see the person for who they really are not who they pretend to be and this really freaks some people out… so much so that during first school a lot of people were intimidated by me and because of this I was often bullied… I knew that they were only doing it to cover up the fact that they were scared of me, that's the problem with not being able to see… I can sometimes sense what people are thinking, but it still hurts me…

I don't mind being alone, I'm ok with that I just don't what to make others around me feel scared or sad…

Because of my dad's work and my inability to fit in I kept moving schools and Ouran Academy is just next on a seemingly endless list of private schools… and it never gets easier to get used to it…

"You can see what's inside rather than what they look like…" That's what she told me… She saw it as a blessing I see it as a curse…

Thank-you for taking the time to read this… Sorry It's so short…anything else I write will be longer (I hope) I just wanted to get my idea's out there ^_^ please send me a review or private message and thank-you again for reading ^_^ Will try to update soon (also I still need a character name)


	2. -I only came to ask for help-

-Chapter 1- I Only Came to ask for help!

A calm soothing voice caught me off guard… His voice reverberates around the room perfectly like a soothing, trickling brook on a warm summer's day, I feel at peace, his sound calming me instantly I look towards where his voice was coming from… His shadow was tall and thin…"Welcome beautiful, young lady… To the host club"

The what? In all my school swapping I'd tried many different clubs and joined many organisations however I'd never even heard of a 'host club' I had no idea what one was nor did I really care that much. I just needed to get back to the main hall and quite frankly I didn't really have the time to waste here… come on, be brave, you just need to ask the way to get back, I know this 'host club' place might seem strange and creepy but it's not all bad I'm sure. It's not as strange as it seems… right?

The room was very light so I was able to make out the silhouettes of people stood in front of windows although I couldn't see exactly, I could sense that a lot of people were looking at me and It made me feel a little uneasy I should just leave and ask the people in the next room instead hopefully it will be less trouble…

Almost as if he had heard my thoughts the voice cut in again still as pure and calm as last time "I do hope you will stay for tea… The Ouran host club is where the schools handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands… Just think of it as Ouran Academies' elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful… Please join us"

I was practically thrown into a chair and spun around for what seemed like a life time when I stopped I reached my hands out in front of me and felt a table, I could smell strawberry cheese cake with perfectly whipped cream and chocolate cake with vanilla fudge the luxurious scent wafted around my nose as my mouth began to water, If one thing's for sure, I love cake!

"Would you like some?", a cute, young voice asked me, I started nodding my head frantically like a puppy who had just been told it was time for walkies… I opened my mouth as wide as I could as one of the girls at the table fed me some chocolate cake… I melted into an oozy mess like the warm fudge icing sticking to the roof of my mouth like the most sticky, sticky toffee pudding possible… forget English, I want to stay here forever… the babyish voice spoke again "Do you like cake?" With my mouth completely full I started to talk almost completely inaudibly "umm…. I luff kurk… nom"

The young boy continued to talk "Ha-ha you have cake all over your face" I had become so engrossed in the pudding that I hadn't paid any attention to my table manners… I started to wipe the cake off my cheeks using the back of my hand, I was focusing so much on removing the marks that I didn't notice that my chair was spinning again until I started to feel sick by which time I just closed my eyes as tight as I could and tried to calm myself…

My mind switched off, I lost all sense of direction and was sent spinning, when the extreme ride finally finished the guy with the soothing voice's face was pushed almost right up to mine, I could smell his breath, and it was like a young rose. Fresh yet sweet… he was stroking my chin softly… "You still have cake on your face…"

"Well how was I supposed to know, I'm bl…" I stopped myself In the past people have made fun of me and even attacked me because they felt that I was an easy target, I didn't want that to happen here so I decided to keep quiet I looked down towards my feet the guy's hand still rested on my face

"Your eyes are incredible… Like iridescent stars above a lantern lit lake" he pulled his face closer and daintily licked my cheek, I was frozen in shock, he, a guy I had never met before in my life just… LICKED ME! How could he! He carried on like nothing had happened "We always love new guests…"

I was practically screaming at him now "What? No… you weirdo I don't want to be a part of your club where you guys practically throw yourself at young ladies like you have no dignity, let go of me" before I knew what I was doing I slapped the hand away from me. I never heard another word from him, I can only assume that he hid in a corner too hurt by my words to even consider talking to me again (well that's what I hoped happened anyway)…

I should have never let myself be distracted by the cake I should have just left while I was still free from whatever spell there were expecting me to fall into that's it I am definitely leaving this time

Yet another hand, lightly but purposefully this time grabbed my upper arm… this time a girl spoke her voice less arrogant than the other two and she seemed understanding her voice fresh and easy going but down to earth and kind

"Are you OK? Sorry if Tamaki scared you…" so that's his name "… He has a habit of being a little too forward sometimes and that can be intimidating if you're not careful… But don't worry he doesn't mean to be"

So this isn't a demonic torture chamber were innocent people are wiped and beaten? Phew… this has caused me too much trouble I give up perhaps I should just be honest now… I'm blind, I can't see a thing, and I just need someone to rake me back to the main hall… Easy… Right… Right?

"Thanks… I think? But no thanks I'm sure you're all nice people but I just needed some help getting back to the main hall." I got up out of the chair and headed towards the general direction of what I assumed to be the door before thinking better of it a turned to talk to the kind girl again…

"Actually… please may someone help me…? I'm… Blind"

Much to my surprise nobody really reacted to this I assumed that by now everyone was looking at me however I didn't really care I had lost all shyness and I guess people were interested, I heard a couple of people whispering about my eyes but it didn't really bother me, I guess in this school people are too high a classed to be prejudice out loud… I was expecting dramatic gasps or people fainting but everyone was just silent maybe this is actually worse than rioting… the girl spoke again "Sure follow me" She stood right in front of me facing away almost as if she already knew what to do, I positioned my hands on her shoulders…

Without thinking I gasped loudly

"What is it?"

I moved my face into her shoulder to make sure no-body else heard us…"Why are you wearing boy's uniform?"

Sorry this chapter is quite a lot of waffle and I think it is actually really bad… I re-wrote this multiple times as I was never quite happy with the outcome and although It slowly go better this is far from my best writing, anyhow thank-you for reading, please review… I still need a name for the main character and stay tuned as next time we will be hearing from Hikaru's point of view… ^_^ BYE!


	3. -Toilet paper tree-

Hikaru's POV Kaoru

I didn't hear what the blind girl said to Haruhi and it didn't really bother me that much because I was planning something better… a glanced towards Kaoru who accepted my idea with nothing more than a movement of his eye… He didn't quite know what I was planning but he had every interest in wanting to be involved… today had been too boring… it's time to have some fun…

"Hey Haruhi would you like us to take her back to the main hall instead of you?"

"No!"

We both spoke together now… "Why not?"

"Because I don't trust you"

"You really think that we would take advantage of a disabled person just to get a few laughs?"

She rolls her eyes. "…Yes!"

The blind girl turned to face us… Her dark, almost black, crinkled hair covered most of her tiny face as she seemed to stare right through me, her skin terrifyingly pale causing here to look almost ill and her rouged lips thin and small… she looked more like a small child than a high schooler and her short stature didn't help contradict this… she spoke, her voice soft and shy however she didn't sound like a child.

"I don't really care who takes me"

Haruhi turned to the girl and held her hands carefully… "Are you sure? They can be a bit of a handful"

"I'll be fine…"

Wow it's almost as if this girl wants to have some fun… I glanced towards Kaoru expecting to see him smiling back at me however he just stared at the girl intently… he looked almost sad… I nudged him lightly before walking over to join Haruhi and the girl… Kaoru eventually joined us… and after she'd latched herself onto my shoulders we set of, towards the main hall… sort of…

It's no different from having someone blindfolded following you around, it's so easy to have fun with them I little bit and when she practically asked for it herself? Now how can you refuse…?

Kaoru still seemed a little distracted so I went right ahead with the first joke this was going to amazing

"We're here…" I said cheerfully as I stopped outside a closed door… Right through there takes you back to the main hall…"

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly as she reached her hand out in front of her towards the door sign on which had braille letters I quickly stopped her.

"Yes now go on" I practically held the door open for her and pushed her into the room she stumbled a little bit before regaining her composure… the door closed behind her to reveal a sign on which read the words boy's toilets… I couldn't help but start jiggling at her inevitable embarrassment…"now we just wait for the fun to begin" I said to Kaoru… he still stood next to me saying nothing, just staring at the sign on the door…

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked still seemingly a little annoyed by something…

"What's your problem I'm just having a little fun"

"I'm just thinking it might be too mean… she can't help that she can't see and you might be making her upset…"

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure she's having a great time in there"

Kaoru smiled slightly while trying to stifle a laugh… he held this for a couple of seconds before erupting into laughter... he turned bright red as he started to roll around the floor… I think he actually found it funnier than me… other pupils started staring at us but we didn't care, we were in a world of our own and it was hilarious…

The door to the toilet slowly creaked open revealing a slightly damp girl with toilet paper hanging from her hair like some sort of paper tree with about five taller male students standing behind her all with their arms crossed staring evilly at me and Kaoru… I wiped a tear from my face and tried to be serious as we received the girl back from the five guys glowing a radiant shade of red…for some reason we found this even funnier as we started to uncontrollably giggle. As we turned away from the crowd and carried on back down the corridor pushing the girl in front of us, she too smiled slightly…

"So what's your name?" Kaoru asked after the situation had calmed down a little.

"Ayumu…Kimura Ayumu"

We entered the main hall by the balcony… and walked from the right towards the centre stair case as we got closer I noticed my shoe lace was undone so stopped to tie it up… Kaoru stopped too however Ayumu kept walking…

Before I knew what was going on she was right at the top of the stairs and still walking obliviously to what awaited her…

"No!" I shouted, hoping that someone would stop her however she kept going… everything seemed to go in slow motion as she stepped out over the top step… we were only trying to have a little fun with her however everything had just gone horribly wrong… I almost screamed as she started to topple. I frantically ran towards her however no matter how hard I tried I couldn't reach in time…

"Ayumu!" I screamed terrifyingly as Kaoru leaped past me…

Cliff hanger… thank-you for reading please review I'd love to know what you think… even if it's bad thanks again and see you soon BYEE ^_^


End file.
